


Love And Kidnapping

by Dean_loves_Cas_forever



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Basically CSI but with Sam Dean and Cas, Boys Kissing Boys, Fluff, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, Lindsey is 5 but it's set like a year after Fannysmackin', Love, M/M, Murder, Rape, Rape of a Young Child, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Slow Sex, Slow kissing, Smut, So Grave Danger and Fannysmackin' have happened, boy sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_loves_Cas_forever/pseuds/Dean_loves_Cas_forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick, Dean, Warrick, Sara, Sam, Greg, Catherine, Castiel and Grissom work a case involving a serial killer/rapist who kidnaps Cas and later Greg then... Oops I've given too much away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read The Tags! And enjoy. Note this is my first CSI fic and My first Greg/Nick so please be kind, and tell me what you think! :)

Greg and Castiel were working DNA for a case the whole team were on, a serial killer/rapist. They shared a lab, the two of them, they were thankful of this, best friends working together everyday in the same lab they both loved it. In their lab they moved around each other perfectly and no one could disrupt them from that, Grissom made sure of it after seeing how well they worked together. They saw each other at work and at home, as they lived with the rest of the team.  
When their lunch break came around they walked together down the corridor to the break room. They walked into the room and smiled at the sight of Chinese on the table, they sat down with Catherine, Warrick and Sara.  
"Where's everyone else?" Greg asked opening his food, Cas looked up chewing slowly.  
"Sam's down in the garage. Nick's in evidence. Dean and Grissom are with Bobby finding out the type of gun used in our case." Catherine said  
"Yeah but as soon as they realize it's lunch break they'll hightail it down here 'cause there's food." Warrick chuckled. Not a minute after this was said loud laughter came down the corridor.  
"Now what did I say?" Warrick said as the rest of the team walked into the break room, hums of agreement filled the room. Immediately Nick's eyes locked briefly with Greg's and Dean's eyes locked briefly with Cas'. Sam, Nick, Grissom and Dean sat down in their seats and grabbed their food.  
"What did you say about what?" Sam asked ever curious.  
"Oh nothing." Sara said eyeing the team pointedly.  
"Mhmm." Nick said with a raised eyebrow. Greg made a quiet broken sound, Cas heard it and laughed quietly. The rest of the room went silent at Cas' laugh.  
"What's funny, Cas?" Sara asked leaning forward, toward Cas.  
"Greg." Was all he said still chuckling. Nick looked at Greg, as did everyone else while Cas continued to eat.  
"To the case?" Greg asked desperate for the conversation to be moved away from himself.  
"Yes. Please let's. Ok so Dean and I found out that our killer used a G43 9mm pistol to kill our vic." Grissom said looking around the table.  
"But the gun we found at the scene wasn't a G43 pistol, it was a Glock 19. And was never fired." Nick said confused.  
"Greg, Cas did you get a hit from the skin off the slide?" Catherine asked.  
"Yeah the DNA you collected from the slide came back to our vic." Cas said  
"How's that possible? The gunshot wound suggested that there was at least 5 feet between the gun and our vic." Sam said as he chewed.  
"That's nasty." Warrick commented pointing to Sam. "And it's possible that our killer planted the DNA on the slide and then planted to gun at the crime scene. Sending us in circles."  
"Not in circles. We got the gun from the bullet we retrieved from our vics. I spoke to Brass and got a list of people who had a G43 registered to them but they all have alibis and were all elsewhere at the time of the murder." Dean said  
"Did you only get a list for the registered guns in Nevada?" Greg asked thoughtfully.  
"Yeah why?"  
"Maybe our killer isn't from Nevada." Greg said looking around at his friends...family.  
"Well there are 26 states that honors a Nevada permit." Sam said. He scowled at Dean as his big brother muttered 'nerd'.  
"That just made this case a lot harder." Nick sighed.  
"Not necessarily." Brass said walking into the break room. "We've got a witness who's just come forward."  
"We've got a witness?" Warrick asked. Jim nodded. "But the murder was in a warehouse, how was there a witness?"  
"Not a witness as such, more a vic." Jim said. "He's in the interrogation room."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Mr Wright, we need you to tell us what happened in that warehouse." Warrick said to the young man sitting on the opposite side of the table to him.  
"Err me and my boyfriend we were down at the warehouse doing... Stuff and this guy walked in wearing a long black coat. He tied Bradly up and he ripped off all my clothes and he... He raped me right in front of my boyfriend, I was screaming and crying but the warehouse is so far out in the desert no one heard. When he finished with me he pulled out a gun and turned to Bradly and shot him right there, no hesitation. Then I just ran, ran to my car and drove off, I saw him dropping his gun though... On the floor next to Bradly." Matt Wright said wiping his eyes.  
"That would explain the contusions on our vic's torso." Catherine said from behind the glass the team nodding in agreement.  
"Matt did you see Bradly fire a gun then reload the lost bullet?" Warrick asked looking up from the paper in front of him.  
"Err no, no I didn't. Bradly didn't own a gun, he hated the things." Matt said shaking his head, the ghost of a smile on his lips.  
"Why did he hate guns?"  
"When he was a teenager his parents were murdered, execution style, gunshot between the eyes, both of them."  
"So there would be no reason for Bradly's DNA to be on the slide of a gun?"  
"No, no there wouldn't"  
"Thank you, Matt. You've been very helpful." Warrick said then he stood up and headed to the door, meeting the team on his way to the lay out room.  
"This is very uncharacteristic of our killer." Cas said thoughtfully as the others were talking about the case.  
"How?" Greg asked as the others went silent.  
"Previously the killer his raped the victims then murdered them, yes?" Cas asked.  
"Leaving no witnesses. Cas, where are you going with this?" Dean said. Warrick smiled at the hint of fondness in the CSI's tone.  
"This time he went after two victims, raped one, murdered one, consequently leaving a witness I'm certain the killer knew we would find and interview. /And/ he didn't rape the murder vic. As I said before very uncharacteristic of our killer... Unless..." Cas said looking around at the team, by this time they had all stopped in the hall way looking at Cas as he spoke his thoughts.  
"Unless he wanted that to happen." Grissom said finishing Cas' sentence.  
"That doesn't explain the not raping the murder vic, as a general serial killer rule you keep your MO the same so you get recognised." Sara said.  
"Unless this is the guys way of getting our more focused attention, turn our eyes to him." Nick said crossing his arms over his chest.  
"I agree with Nick." Greg said, beside him Cas huffed a laugh.  
"You would." He said quietly so only Greg and Grissom heard.  
"You would too, if it were Dean." Greg hissed in Cas' ear this time alerting the ears of Grissom, Catherine and Warrick, the rest just looking at the exchange in confusion.  
"Ok... Anyway there was no signs of blood in the car found at the scene, no weapons, no hairs or fibres. No nothing." Sam said. They all sighed in unison.  
"So all we have is a DB and a rape victim, a planted gun and a planted car." Catherine said.  
"Wait! We might have something else!" Greg announced suddenly before quickly making his way to his lab. The team followed asking Cas what Greg was going on about.  
"We were going through the evidence and Cas found this blue fibre in the barrel of the gun found next to the body, I sent it down to trace and it belongs to a blue blanket. We don't know who's blanket or why it was there." Greg said pushing the paper into Grissom's hand.  
"But what could the blue blanket mean?" Sara asked openly.  
"Perhaps leading us to the next victim." Catherine said.


	2. Chapter 2

Warrick, Greg, Cas, Catherine and Grissom were in the break room drinking coffee when the three CSI's decided to confront Cas about Dean.

"So Cas we err we heard you like Dean?" Warrick questioned raising his eyebrow when Cas looked to Greg.

"I hate you." He hissed, Greg just grinned.

"You love me!" Greg said cheerfully. Cas sighed and shook his head but smiled.

"Greg likes Nick!" Cas exclaimed hoping that the discussion would turn to Greg.

"Oh we know but right now, we want to make you happy." Grissom said with a fatherly tone. Cas blushed and looked down at the floor, Greg looked at Cas and smiled fondly.

"Me, Warrick and Grissom have spoke over it and we have a plan to get you two together." Catherine said.

"But only if you're up for it..." Warrick said uncertainly. Cas nodded for him to continue. "You can either... Kiss me or pretend to date me." Warrick said hesitantly. Cas nodded again.

"The first one." Cas said slowly. Warrick nodded not taking offence to Cas' answer.

"Ok so we wait until Dean's in the room and we need to make it look authentic." Greg said

"We need to tell the rest of the team." Warrick added, they all nodded. Cas wasn't sure if he was uncomfortable with this idea, he found Warrick attractive, that was the problem he was unusually comfortable with it. Cas shrugged it off, he preferred Dean. As the team entered the room one by one Catherine filled them in one their plan.

"So  guys remember when it happens act as though nothing is happening." Catherine said as she saw Dean walking down the corridor. They all nodded and continued doing what they were doing. Dean walked in.

"Hey guys." He said walking over to the coffee pot and pouring himself a cup.

"Hey." They said one after another.

"You find anything new linked to the case?" Dean asked, subtly watching as Warrick walked towards Cas.

"No we're still looking for a victim wrapped in or associated with a blue blanket." Sara said. Warrick stepped the last step towards Cas and put a hand on his waist, pulling him closer.

"I ran the trace amount of blood on the fibre through CODIS and got a hit. A little girl named Britney Jones aged 5." Greg said looking at the file in his hands.

"Wait why was her DNA on file?" Catherine asked as Warrick and Cas were leaning towards each other.

"Her older brother was convicted of murder a year ago, planted little Britney's blood at the crime scene in hopes to throw us off the trail, we took DNA samples from the whole family. They're all on file." Sara said. Warrick and Cas had lip locked while Sara was talking, Cas' arms were around Warrick's neck and Warrick's hands were on Cas' waist. Dean was looking at them, envy burnt in his eyes, his jaw was tight, fists clenched. He looked around the room at the team, he saw no one looking at the two, just talking about the case. Dean looked back to Warrick and Cas and sighed angrily before storming out of the break room. Warrick and Cas pulled apart, wiped their mouths and grinned.

"I think it worked." Greg said looking in the direction Dean went then back to Cas. "Why are you still here? Go after him!" Cas nodded and ran after Dean, he found the other man in the locker room. Dean looked up as the door opened and saw Cas, for a moment his heart rate picked up before he remembered why he had retreated to the locker room, possessiveness and envy burning through his core. Cas smiled softly at Dean.

"Are you ok?" Cas asked quietly, moving forward closer to Dean.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Dean asked looking down at his hands that were on his lap.

"I don't know you left pretty abruptly." Cas said smiling still.

"Yeah well I just..." Dean's sentence drifted off.

"You just what, Dean?" Cas asked sitting down next to Dean. Electricity ran through Dean's body at Cas just saying his name.

"I just couldn't stand seeing Warrick do what I was to scared to." Dean practically whispered out. Cas' heart jumped at Dean's confession and he had to keep himself from jumping on the CSI next to him.

"Then... Why don't you... do it now?" Cas whispered looking down. Dean's head snapped up to look at Cas, disbelief now showing in his eyes. Cas looked up at Dean through his eye lashes and smiled a little. Dean smiled softly and reach up to cup Cas' jaw, a fluttering emerged from his stomach when Cas leant into his touch. Dean leant forward and pressed his lips to Cas', their eyes falling shut at the soft touch. Dean opened his mouth and caught Cas' bottom lip between his lips and sucked gently before letting go, Cas brought one hand to Dean's neck and the other to Dean's thigh. Their mouths moved together slowly, with Dean's hand on Cas' jaw he could feel the movements Cas was making with his mouth and if he was being completely honest, Dean loved it. Dean moved his free hand to Cas' waist and squeezed affectionately. Cas smiled and scooted closer to Dean. Cas' hand left Dean's thigh and slid up under Dean's shirt, caressing Dean's skin. Dean, as much as he didn't want to, pulled away and shook his head.

"Dean?" Cas asked quietly, looking at Dean confused.

"We can't, baby, we're at work." Dean said stroking Cas' cheekbone. The younger man's heart fluttered at the term of endearment. Cas nodded and stood up, pulling Dean with him, then he flung his arms around Dean's neck and buried his face in Dean's shoulder, Dean chuckled and wrapped his arms around Cas' waist. Seconds later Cas pulled away.

"Come on we've got a case." Cas said pulling Dean out the door. When they were halfway to the break room Cas let go of Dean's hand and ran the rest of the way. He burst into the room and ran to Grissom, hugged him tight then to Catherine, hugged her tight then to Warrick, hugged him tight then finally to Greg and hugged him tight and didn't let go, he hid his face in his best friends neck and smiled as Greg hugged him back and hide his face in Cas' neck. Throughout this, streams of 'Thank you thank you thank you' poured from Cas' lips. The team smiled at Cas as he held on to his best friend tight, happy that he finally got what he wanted, now they just had to devise a plan for Greg and Nick. Dean walked into the room shortly after Cas started to cling onto Greg, he smiled then sat down in one of the chairs in the room.

"Thanks Greg." Cas whispered in Greg's ear.

"It's ok Cas." Greg whispered back then let go of Cas. Cas immediately walked over to Dean and plonked himself down on the CSI's knee. Dean made a surprised sound but wrapped his arm around Cas' waist, protectively.

"Ok so the blanket fibre Cas found not only had little Britney's blood on it but her saliva too." Sara said after a few minutes of everyone just looking at the new couple.

"Perhaps she was chocked with it?" Grissom said.

"Well it's a blanket right?" Cas asked, everyone nodded. "She's 5, she probably used it as a comforter and at 5 she may have sucked it or put it in her mouth to comfort her instead of a pacifier or her thumb." Cas said.

"Ok then, all we have to do now is find her." Catherine asked raising her hand in question.

"Warrick and I went to her house. No-one was there. Also there was no blue blanket, actually no evidence there was ever a 5 year old girl living there." Nick said throwing down pictures from the Jones house.

"It was a one room house." Warrick added.

"So where were the parents sleeping, her big brother, her?" Dean asked confused.

"Wait!" Sara said, she jumped and ran out the room, seconds later she appeared with a file in her hands. "Are these the Jones' parent?" Sara asked showing Grissom some victim photo's.

"Yeah. Sara where did you get these?" Grissom asked.

"Cath and I worked the case a month after the brother was imprisoned." Sara replied.

"What so Britney's parents are dead, her brother is in prison, who's looking after her?" Sam asked concern lining his voice.

"Britney has another brother, the eldest Jones sibling." Catherine said looking through the pictures.

"That doesn't explain the one bedroom house though. It's not a big house either, it's only got enough room for one bed in the bedroom." Warrick said confused.

"Maybe her brother gave her the bed and he slept on the couch?" Greg said in a questioning tone.

"That's unlikely. It's more probable that they were sharing the bed to make Britney feel safer. And her brother probably felt more protective over his little sister after his little brother went to prison for murder then their parents were murdered. It's also possible that he was already very protective over Britney because he's the eldest and she's his baby sister." Cas said knowingly.

"How'd you figure that out?" Sam asked

"I'm the youngest in my family. My oldest brother, Gabriel, is more protective over me than any other of my brother's. Right up until I moved out of his house I slept with him in his bed every night just to feel safe. It's likely that if I did that up until I was 18 then continued it with Greg, then a 5 year old girl with everyone in her family either dead or in prison then she would turn to her oldest brother for comfort. Going by the pictures and the fact that the pillows are situated in the centre of the bed her brother would have wrapped his arms around his baby sister protectively, so that she knew he was there and she was safe." Cas said. "I personally was a very paranoid child from the age of 2 I always had to be with Gabriel, I felt safe with my older brother, nothing notably bad ever happened in my family. So for a 5 year old with that much happening to her, she's going to want to always be with her brother. And you're the youngest Winchester are you not?" Cas asked Sam, who nodded. "Would I be correct in saying that Dean has always been over protective of you?" Again Sam nodded. "So if that is the case for two completely different families, why not add another?" Sam hummed thoughtfully. Greg smiled at Cas and his big explanation, knowing that if that was anyone else's story they would have kept the sleeping in his best friend's bed with him quiet.

"So where's Britney and her older brother?" Nick asked.

"Well we found no blood evidence in the house, so they could just be out of town?" Warrick said. "We printed the place. Ran the prints through AFIS and they matched Britney and Riley- that's the older brother-no other prints are there." he continued.

"I don't think Riley would do anything to Britney if they have the relationship Cas described, even if they don't I doubt he would personally do anything to hurt her." Sam said.  Jim walked through the door and his eyes were immediately drawn to Cas and Dean.

"Congratulations." He said nodding towards the couple, who grinned at him. "We found your little girl, she's at the scene." Jim said.

"We'll be there as soon as we're done here." Grissom said. Jim nodded and walked back out of the lab.

"Would you ever want to be a cop?" Greg asked the team as he watched Jim walk down the corridor.

"No I like the scientific side of the law." Warrick commented and the team hummed in agreement, murmurs of 'yeah', 'same' and 'me too' filling the room.

"Would you want to be out in the field full time?" Sara asked Cas and Greg.

"No not full time." Cas said and Greg agreed.

"But I don't see how that's the same?" Greg said questioningly.

"We are close to cops, I suppose. And you're close to being out in the field." Dean said. Catherine nodded.

"Still not full time." Cas said.

"But you're both qualified to be CSI's, if you wanted..." Grissom said trailing off.

"No I like being in the lab. I like occasionally being allowed in the field." Cas said smiling at Grissom. "But thank you."

"Greg?" Grissom asked turning to the other DNA tech.

"No I've got to go with Cas on this." Greg said smiling to both Grissom and Cas. 

"If we're done here, we should go to the scene." Catherine said.

"Cath is right. Ok team, everyone get your vests on and get your kits." Grissom said then the team stood and filed out of the break room and to the locker room.


	3. Chapter 3

The team arrived on the scene and saw Britney in the arms of one of the officers, tears streaming down her face.

"Dean, Nick take the perimeter. Warrick, Greg take the inside. Cas your on photographing the scene. Catherine you talk to Britney. Sara, Sam talk to one of the officer to look for Riley. I'll fingerprint, find a print call Cas then me." Grissom said the team nodded at their jobs and then split.

"Hi Britney. I'm Catherine, can I talk to you?" Catherine said softly. Britney nodded and sniffled. "Can you err tell me what happened?"

"From when?" Britney asked quietly.

"Were you taken?" Catherine asked. Britney nodded, a fresh tear rolling down her face. "From then, please."

"Me and Ri went to the store and I was walking behind him. Suddenly someone grabbed me and put a hand over my mouth so I couldn't scream. When we got to his car, he put something over my eyes and mouth then he drove me here. He took off the thing over my eyes and he took out his... Thingy. He put two of the balloon things and he..." Britney broke off and started to cry again.

"It's ok. I know what you mean, can you tell me what happened after?" Catherine asked sympathetically. Britney smiled a little.

"He put one balloon in the bin then just left. It really hurts. I want my brother." Britney cried.

"It's alright. We're looking for Riley." Catherine smiled then left Britney with the officer. She walked to the paramedic.

"Can you get a SAE kit for Britney please?" Catherine said solemnly. The paramedic nodded. Catherine walked inside.

"Hey Warrick. Greg. Check the bins." Catherine yelled. She heard rustling then Greg shouted back.

"I've got a condom. Maybe the suspect left some DNA behind." Greg walked into the hallway where Catherine was standing

"He didn't. Britney said he used two condoms, but we might get a print off it so go back to the lab and check it for prints. Now." Catherine replied.

"Yes ma'am" Greg said knowing she meant business. Around the side of the abandoned house, Nick and Dean are processing the outside when Dean spotted a print, luckily for him Cas was a few windows up from him taking pictures of a broken window.

"Hey baby, come here and take a photo of this print please." Dean called out to Cas.

"Just one second Dean." Cas called back taking a few more photos before walking over to Dean and photographing the handprint on the window in front of Dean. "Hey Grissom! Dean found a handprint." Cas yelled.

"Full or partial?" Grissom called back seemingly looking for something in his kit.

"Full. It looks like someone was leaning their weight against their hand." Cas called, getting quieter as Grissom got closer.

"Good job, Dean." Grissom said lifting the print. Warrick came to the window the three were outside of and held up an evidence bag.

"I think I found our blanket." He said through the window.

"We found Riley. We're taking him and Britney back to PD." Jim said

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is Britney ok?" Riley asked Cas and Dean, who were sat in front of him, concerned.

"I assure you she is fine now, she just has to go through some tests then she will be returned to you." Cas said softly.

"Until then we have some questions for you." Dean said opening his file. He pulled out a picture of the blanket. "Is this your sister's blanket?" Dean asked pushed the picture towards Riley.

"Y-yeah. She never goes anywhere without that thing." Riley said his brown eyes welling up.

"Riley does Britney live with you?" Cas asked.

"Yeah I've have looked after her since those two months when my little brother went to prison and my parents were murdered." Riley said then he swallowed. Dean took out a picture of the bedroom of the Jones house. "Why are you showing me a picture of my bedroom?"

"We found no evidence Britney ever lived there. No toys, nothing pink, nothing childish at all." Dean said placing more pictures of the house in front of Riley.

"She err she reads. I asked her once if she wanted any toys and she told me that she only ever wanted her blanket, as for the pink, she doesn't like it. Hence why her blanket is blue" Riley said.

"What about clothes?" Cas asked.

"She has grown out of all her clothes. That's why we were at the store when she went missing." Riley explained. It was evident in his voice that Riley was close to tears but he didn't show it in any other way.

"Is there anyone who would want to harm Britney?" Cas asked.

"No! She is a sweet girl, shy." Riley said quickly.

"Would you say you are protective over her? Do things to keep her extra safe?" Dean asked.

"Yeah of course I'm protective over her she's my baby sister. I have a car seat in my car, in the back seat. I keep sharp objects out of her reach. She holds my hand to cross the road or in crowded places. She always walks in front of me so I can see her. She sleeps in my bed so no one can get her. You would do those things to if you had a younger sibling." Riley said leaning forward slightly.

"I do, in fact, have a little brother." Dean said irritation in his voice.

"Do you do those things to protect your little brother?" Riley asked

"No. I don't need to he works here with me." Dean said crossing his arms over his chest.

"But did you when you both were younger?" Riley asked persistent.

"No." Dean said bluntly.

"Then clearly you don't care for your brother much." Riley said.

"Don't you tell me I don't care for my brother!" Dean exploded, he stood up, flinging his chair behind him.

"Dean!" Cas yelled pushing Dean back. "Stop! He's not even a suspect." Cas said pushing Dean out of the room. "I'll be back in a minute Riley" Cas said to Riley as he shut the interrogation room door.

"Dean what the hell? You can't explode like that to an innocent citizen!" Cas scolded, pushing Dean's chest lightly.

"Cas you heard him! He just said I don't care for Sammy!" Dean said.

"That shouldn't matter Dean! You aren't meant to let it get to you, that's part of our job!" Cas said.

"No Cas it's part of my job, you're a DNA tech." Dean snapped. He immediately regretted it when he saw Cas' hurt expression.

"Baby I-" Dean started but was interrupted,

"Go to evidence and see if you can get DNA off the condom Greg found and leave it in my lab, I'll run when I'm done because you know _I'm a DNA tech_." Cas said walking back into the room.

"Sorry about him Riley." Cas said, Riley just shrugged. "Ok so if you're so protective over Britney, how did someone manage to take her?"

"I don't know. We were in the store and she was trailing behind because her legs were hurting and I wouldn't pick her up. I turned to put up some bread and when I turned back she was gone I couldn't see her anywhere." Riley said as though there had never been an interruption.

"Why didn't you report it?" Cas asked.

"I heard somewhere you were meant to wait 24 hours before reporting someone missing. I was going to call when some cops came and brought me here." Riley said

"Thank you Riley. You'll be able to see Britney soon." Cas said gathering the file and pictures and walking out the room. He headed back to the lab.

"Hey Greg." Cas said walking to his microscope.

"Hey Cas. Dean came in and left some swabs at your station. I thought you two were talking to Riley." Greg said turning his chair round to face Cas. Instead of answering Greg, Cas just walked forward and wrapped his arms around the other DNA tech. "Cas? What's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm just being sensitive." Cas mumbled

"I don't care Cas! Tell me." Greg said gently.

"We were interviewing Riley and he gave a list of what he did to protect Britney, Riley asked if Dean did those things to protect Sam, Dean said no and Riley told Dean he didn't care for Sam, so Dean kicked off, I took him outside trying to calm him down. I told him that he isn't meant to let it get to him, that it's part of our job. He said, and I quote, 'No Cas it's my job, you're a DNA tech.'. I told him to come back here and see if he could get DNA off the condom then leave it here. As I said I'm just being sensitive." Cas said shaking his head against Greg's shoulder. Greg sighed but held onto Cas. Cas pulled away from Greg and turned to his station, he started to run the DNA.

Just as the results were printing Warrick walked through the door.

"You got anything for me?" He asked leaning against Cas' desk.

"Yeah the DNA on the condom was a match to Britney." Cas said handing Warrick the results.

"Thanks Cas... Are you alright?" Warrick asked the man who had become like a little brother to him. Cas repeated what he told Greg. Warrick however had a different reaction to Greg.

"That bitch!" Warrick yelled then he stormed out of the lab.

"It's not that bigger deal." Cas said shrugging.

"Yeah but in this lab Warrick is the equivalent to Gabriel at home. He's protective over everyone but right now it's more over you." Greg said

"But I don't understand why..." Cas said confused

"Because to the team we are more than DNA tech's, we work cases in the field, we run the DNA lab, we are neither DNA tech's nor CSI's, we are family Cas. Dean knows that he shouldn't of said that." Greg said putting a hand on Cas' shoulder.  Cas sighed. Down in the break room, Warrick had Dean pinned against a wall.

"How could you say that to Cas?" Warrick asked angrily

"What?!" Dean asked scared.

"Are Greg and Cas nothing but lab rats to you?! We don't define each other by CSI's or DNA tech's, we are all both! We are family, Dean! How could you?! You just got together with Cas!" Warrick said angrily pushing Dean back into the wall.

"I-I- No of course not!" Dean stammered as Grissom walked in.

"What's going on?!" Grissom said alarmed but amused.

"He told Cas that not letting stuff get to him isn't part of Cas' job, that he's a DNA tech." Warrick said. Grissom looked at Dean shocked.

"Dean?"  Grissom asked. Dean said nothing but nodded still looking down, not able to look his father figure in the eye. "I don't believe it. Dean you know better, we're family. You hurt one, you hurt us all."


	4. Chapter 4

The word got around about what Dean said to Cas, and all were angry at him, Cas still didn't understand why he thought it was stupid for them to be angry, the team was angry, Hodges was angry, Archie was angry, jeez even Ecklie was angry. Most of all, Dean was angry with himself. They were in the break room again, looking through their case files and drinking coffee, Dean distanced himself from the team mostly because if he spoke to anyone of the team they snapped at him. Greg walked in grinning.

"What's got you so happy, G?" Warrick asked.

"Archie has finished processing the tape we found in the bedside table in the guest room." Greg said waving his arms to get the team to follow him as he jumped out the doorway. They all followed Greg as he skipped down to the A/V lab.

"Hey Archie. We heard you finished processing that tape?!" Sam said putting a hand on Archie's shoulder.

"Yeah. There is no visual but there is audio, and if I'm honest, it scared the crap out of me." Archie said sparing a glance towards Cas. He played the tape and a sinister voice came from the speakers.

" _Hello CSI night shift. I have a little advice for you all, you might want to hold onto CSI Novak while you have him because it won't be long before history repeats itself, isn't that right CSI Stokes?! So starting now, Shall we play a game?_ " then the tape clicked off. Everyone was quiet in silent terror, Greg turned to Cas and held on tight and started to sob gently. Cas looked forward his face blank of emotion before it fell and he to sobbed into Greg's shoulder.

"Cas it's alright we will figure this out. Archie can you find the store the tape was purchased from please?" Grissom asked. Archie nodded and got to work. Grissom then guided everyone back to the break room. Cas let go of Greg and walked over to Dean, he wrapped his arms around the taller man.

"Dean I'm scared." Cas whispered into his neck, Dean wrapped his arms around Cas' waist.

"I know baby. We are too. We don't want to loose you. I don't want to loose you. But no matter what I will always find you." Dean whispered back. Cas leant back and kissed Dean, his arms tightening around Dean's neck. Dean kept on hand on the small of Cas' back and the other in-between his shoulder blades. They kissed with raw emotion, as if lovers never to see each other again.  The team smiled briefly before all remembered the situation. Grissom looked at the two affectionately for a few seconds why they kissed, thinking. 

"Boys." Grissom called, he waited for the two to break apart before continuing. "Guys, all of you, go home. You all need a break and to relax." He concluded. They all nodded and filed out of the break room and to the cars. 15 minutes later they all arrive home.

"Mom!" Lindsey yelled running down the stairs. Catherine smiled and hugged her daughter as everyone else filed in.

"Hey Uncle Sam." She hugged Sam, "Hey Uncle Warrick," Warrick, "Hey Uncle Nick," Nick, "Hey Auntie Sara," Sara, "Hey Uncle Dean," Dean, "Hey Uncle Cas," Castiel, "Hey Uncle Greg." and finally Greg, who picked her up and rested her on his hip. "Where's Grandpa Grissom?" She asked innocently.

"He's still working, Linds." Warrick said, she nodded and wiggled until Greg let her down.

"I'll take one of the Denali's and get us something to eat." Sara said. She picked up the keys and walked out of the door.

"Hey err Warrick?" Greg called as everyone made their way into the large living room. Warrick walked out to Greg.

"What's up, Greggo?" Warrick asked leaning against the wall.

"I'm scared for Cas." Greg whispered his eyes following Catherine as she walked into the kitchen as she went to get everyone a drink.

"Greg we all are." Warrick said putting his hand on Greg's shoulder.

"But he has only just got with Dean and now something might happen to him, that may result in his death!" Greg said almost in tears.

"He's going to be alright, Greg." Warrick said hugging Greg tightly.

"Is everything alright?" Catherine asked the two boys as she returned from her trip to the kitchen with a tray of drinks. They pulled apart and Greg nodded while wiping his tears away. The two followed Catherine into the living room, Sam was sat on the arm chair, Nick on the two-seater sofa, Dean and Cas on the three-seater, Greg walked over to the two-seater and sat down next to Nick and Warrick sat on the far end of the three-seater leaving Dean with his arm around Cas tightly, the latter curling himself into Dean's side with his feet tucked next to him. They were all quietly watching Lindsey play on the floor in the centre of the room. When Sara walked in carrying bags and Grissom following close behind the teams heads snapped up. She passed out the food and they all ate quietly until Lindsey spoke up.

"I prefer this house, mom." She said cheerfully. They had lived in the house for over 4 years and she had never said anything about the house before.

"Really? Why?" Catherine asked surprised.

"Here we get to see family nearly every day! And I love you guys!" Lindsey said happily. The team smiled, the young girl managed the take their mind off the situation.

"We love you too, Linds." Sam smiled. Lindsey yawned loudly and the team smiled.

"Alright Lindsey bedtime. Who'd you want tonight?" Catherine asked her daughter. Lindsey looked around the team thinking.

"Uncle..." She said slowly, the two women relaxed in their seats. "Greg!" She shouted jumping up. Greg smiled and stood up, he picked Lindsey up and took her upstairs. She got her pyjamas on and brushed her teeth then headed back to Greg. He took her back to her room on the 4th floor, he tucked her in and gave her a hug, kissed her forehead and knelt next to her bed.

"Thanks Uncle Greg." Lindsey said sleepily.

"S'alright Linds." Greg said stroking her bangs back away from her forehead.

"Uncle Greg?" Lindsey asked. Greg hummed. "Why is everyone sad?" Lindsey asked curiously, looking at Greg with sleepy eyes.

"It's just work Lindsey. Don't worry." Greg said softly.

"But no one is normally this sad about work, even Grandpa Grissom had sad eyes and he never really gets sad about work."

"Well, Lindsey-and you didn't hear it from me- it's just that Uncle Cas might be in danger and we are all very worried."

"But what about Uncle Dean! If Uncle Cas is in danger then Uncle Dean will get really worried about him! Like really really worried. Like when Uncle Nick was taken and you were really sad and worried." Lindsey said panicky.

"It's ok Linds we're going to protect Uncle Cas." Greg said. "Come on go to sleep." He let her lay down then stood up, locked the windows and closed the curtains. He walked out with a final 'goodnight' and closed the door, leaving it slightly a jar. He passed Grissom on the stairs but continued without question. He stopped outside the living room just looking at Cas, he looked over to Nick who met his gaze, he gestured for Nick to follow him. Greg made his way down to the study, hearing Nick's footsteps behind him.

"G? Are you alright?" Nick asked softly placing a hand on Greg's arm. Greg nodded but turned around with tears in his eyes. Nick sighed and pulled Greg into a tight hug. Greg pulled back a little but only to look into Nick's eyes, his arms still around Nick's neck. Slowly Nick leant forward and pressed his lips to Greg's softly, the latter sighed contently and stood on his tip toes to kiss Nick deeply. Nick opened his mouth and gently slid his tongue across Greg's bottom lip. Nick's hands tightened on Greg's waist and pulled his flush against his body.

"It's..." kiss "Gonna..." kiss "Be..." kiss "Ok..." Nick mumbled against Greg's lips. Nick kissed the corner of Greg's mouth, his jaw then his neck before hugging the younger boy close.

"Thank you Nick." Greg whispered. "Secret?" Greg asked hoping that Nick would understand.

"Secret." Nick replied. They then pulled apart with a quick kiss and walked back into the living room with the others.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The team talked and joked around for an hour after Lindsey went to bed, they were all avoiding the case. Cas and Dean went up to Dean's room when everyone started to quieten down.

"I'm scared Dean." Cas said laying down looking at Dean. Dean made his way over to the bed and crawled over Cas, he straddled Cas' waist and leant over Cas resting his hands either side of Cas' head.

"I know baby. But I got you, I'm here." Dean whispered and leant down and pressed a light kiss to Cas' lips. Cas reached up and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck pulling him down and kissing him deeply. Dean shifted all his weight to one hand and moved his other hand down to Cas' waist. Dean slowly started to rock down onto Cas as he kissed him. Cas moaned quietly into the kiss and thrust up a little his semi meeting Dean's, Dean squeezed Cas' waist gently and thrust down harder. Cas slipped his tongue into Dean's mouth as the kiss deepened further.

"I've got you baby. I've got you." Dean said as he pulled off his shirt then proceeded to take off Cas'.

"Dean..." Cas sighed. Dean leant back on his feet and pulled down his pants and underwear then flicked them onto the floor. He leant down and pulled down Cas' pants and underwear too. Once they were naked Dean started to rock down and when their erections met they both moaned as euphoria flooded their veins. Cas and Dean rocked together, their highs growing closer. Both men knew this was a far as they would go for now,  just wanting the intimacy of being close to one another in this way but no wanting to go any further. As they got closer their kisses became more heated, Dean rocked down harder and both men came together. Dean rolled over next to Cas and pulled him closer, he kissed the top of Cas' head where it on his chest. Cas wrapped his arm around Dean's waist and pulled the naked man closer. Dean smiled at the man at his side and closed his eyes, he felt Cas lean down and pull the sheet over them. They slept for about an hour before Greg and Sam walked in.

"Dean, Cas!" They hissed waking the two up.

"Huh?" Dean said lifting his head up still holding Cas' waist.

"Wake up. We've got multiple 419's South Vegas just off of I-15, co-ordinates 35.923344, -115.330382. All grave on deck." Sam said as Dean scribbled it down on a bit of paper. Dean nodded and got out of bed when the two other men left the room, he got up and dressed then proceeded to wake Cas up.

"Come on baby wake up." Dean said shaking Cas. Cas woke up and got dressed too then the team headed out to their 419's.


	5. Chapter 5

"We've got some help with this case, Mac Taylor, Danny Messer and Don Flack. Down from New York." Jim said as they walked towards yet another warehouse. The team turned to look at the front of the warehouse and saw the three New York officers stood there.

"Hi, Mac Taylor, this is Danny Messer and Don Flack." Mac said introducing the other two officers.

"Gil Grissom, this is Catherine Willows, Greg Sanders, Nick Stokes, Sam and Dean Winchester, Sara Sidle and Castiel Novak." Grissom said pointing to each of the team. They all shook hands, Danny winked as he shook Cas' hand and smiled flirtatiously, the latter blushed and smiled shyly, Dean huffed and greeted Flack.

"No offence to the New York clan but /why/ are they here?" Dean asked irritated when the greetings ended.

"We know a thing or two about serial killers." Flack said.

"We get a few up in New York." Danny added.

"We do get serials in Vegas." Dean said then he turned to Grissom. "Where do you want us?"

"Err ok, Greg and Cas go with Danny, cover the perimeter." Grissom started, he ignored the annoyed huff Dean gave. "Dean go with Mac, I'll join you, we're processing the evidence inside. Sara, Sam and Nick you're fingerprinting the inside. Catherine you process the bodies." The team nodded and dispersed.

"Gris why can't I go with Cas?!" Dean whined as he followed Mac and Grissom.

"Dean you know why." Grissom said calmly.

"But why didn't you send Cas with Nick, Sam and Sara, or got Messer to go with Catherine and let Greg and Cas go together alone?!" Dean said pleadingly.

"Dean!" Grissom said stopping and turning on Dean, Mac stopped and looked at the two. "Stop, Cas has gone with Greg and Danny, Greg will make sure Danny won't do anything and Cas won't do anything anyway, you know that. Don't ruin anything with him by accusing him of things you know he won't do." Grissom said in a fatherly tone. Dean sighed and slouched over. Dean walked ahead of the two seniors and started processing.

"What's up with him?" Mac asked.

"He's over protective of the ones he loves." Grissom said simply. They then both joined Dean inside. Around the back of the warehouse, Greg, Cas and Danny were checking the perimeter.

"So Cas, what's a pretty thing like you doing out in a horrific place like this?" Danny asked as they did an imprint of a footprint in front of a door.

"I'm not actually a CSI, I work as a DNA tech. Well, I do double duty, so does Greg. We are fully qualified to be in the field." Cas said blushing slightly. Danny smiled.

"I can tell." Danny said. Cas tilted his head confused. "You're good with your hands." Danny clarified. Greg came back round the corner to see Cas blushing and smiling shyly. He scowled at Danny and turned to Cas.

"I lifted a print from a window around the side." Greg said completely blanking Danny. "What did you get?" He asked gesturing to the drying plaster cast.

"We found a footprint. Doesn't match anyone on the force." Danny said.

"Have you been filled in about the case?" Greg asked still scowling. Danny shook his head shrugging. "We got a 419 a few weeks back a man raped and murdered, a gun left at the scene but was never fired, a cassette tape left too but nothing on it but breathing. Last week another 419 but this was different the guy killed one vic and raped the other, again left a gun that wasn't fired." Greg explained

"He was evolving." Cas chipped in.

"In the barrel of the gun was a blue fibre to a blue blanket. That fibre lead us to another vic, five year old Britney was raped but no-one was killed, again a cassette tape was recovered." Greg finished sparing a glance at Cas. Danny nodded and walked around the side of the warehouse, he'd seen something silver earlier. Cas and Greg exchanged a look but shrugged and walked inside to show Grissom their findings. The team gathered in the warehouse with the addition of the New York group bar Danny.

"Where's Messer?" Nick asked looking around for the missing officer.

"Boom!" They heard from the side of the warehouse seconds later Danny appeared with a wide grin and an evidence bag in the other hand. Danny winked at Cas and the latter smiled shyly and blushed.

"What's that Danny?" Mac asked

"A cassette tape, I found it around the side of the warehouse." Danny said handing it to Dean who snatched it away from him and put it in his bag, he grabbed Cas' hand and pulled him around the back. When Dean stopped, Cas turned to him.

"Dean?" Cas started. Dean didn't reply only surged forward and pressed his lips to Cas' urgently. Dean opened his mouth and slipped his tongue into Cas' mouth kissing him passionately, Dean put one hand on Cas' ass and the other tangled in his raven hair, Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, pulling him closer. Dean pulled him flush against his body, he kissed the young DNA tech breathless. Cas pulled away panting and looked at  Dean smiling but had his head tilted confused.

"You're mine. Mine only. Messer can't have you." Dean hissed holding Cas closer, squeezing his ass as he did.

"What brought this on?" Cas asked messing with the hairs on the nape of Dean's neck.

"Messer." Dean replied.

"Why Dean?"

"He was winking and flirting with you, and you were smiling and blushing." Dean said gripping Cas' ass tighter.

"I'm yours Dean. I love you." Cas whispered. Dean growled smiling, he kissed Cas again roughly, all teeth and tongue. Dean sucked Cas' bottom lip in between his lips and bit gently, he tugged as he pulled back. Cas lifted up one of his legs and hooked it around Dean's hip, Dean slid his hand down to Cas' thigh to hold Cas' leg where it was. Cas pressed his lips to Dean's, letting their tongues tangle. Though Dean initiated the make out session he pulled away first.

"Baby we're on the clock." Dean said softly, he stroked Cas' thigh. "And I think you understand you're mine now." Dean grinned possessively, but not in a creepy way. They walked back into the warehouse where everyone was back to processing the vast area. The two joined in too. They all worked for a while, until the centre of the warehouse had various types of evidence.

"Cas? Can you clear some of the fingerprint evidence out of here please? Just take them to the Denali." Sam asked, Cas nodded and picked up some of the bags and the Denali keys. He walked out to the Denali, he waved at one of the cops standing out front and put the evidence in the trunk, he locked the door and turned. He saw that the cop had turned around now facing away from him. Suddenly arms wrapped around him roughly, pulling him back. Immediately he reached behind himself and scratched his keys across the skin of the body behind him, the guy then slapped the keys out of his hands so he settled for yelling;

"GREG! GREG! DEAN! DANNY! GRISSOM! GRISSOM HELP ME PLEASE, GRISSOM!"


	6. Chapter 6

Greg's head snapped towards the door at the yell of distress Cas gave. Seconds after Cas gave his last shout for Grissom tyre's screeched away from the warehouse.

"No!" Greg shouted and ran out of the warehouse the others following closely behind. "Cas! No." Greg cried as he fell to his knees, Nick knelt next to Greg.

"It's ok Greg. We'll get him back." Nick whispered.

"What happened?!" Jim yelled at the officer who was out front.

"CSI Novak came out of the warehouse with the evidence, he waved at me and put the evidence in the Denali and I turned back to face the entrance, seconds later he was screaming for the other CSI's." The officer said visibly scared. What happened next shocked everybody as the last time this happened he was able to control himself.

"BUT WHY DID YOU TAKE YOUR EYES OFF HIM?!" Grissom screamed surprising the whole team. Everyone was tearing up, more so Greg and Dean. They gathered up all the evidence and headed back to the lab. When they arrived they headed straight to the layout room, Ecklie walked in when the team finished laying out all the evidence on the table.

"This is the lab's top priority." He said simply then walked straight out again. When the New York team entered the room they moved out to the A/V lab leaving the NY team confused but they followed.

"Archie we need to you to process this." Sam said holding up the cassette tape. Archie nodded and took the tape.

"Where's Cas?" Archie asked not putting two and two together. Greg chocked back a sob and Dean's face cleared of all emotion. "Oh. Oh my god, guys I'm so sorry. Have you told Warrick yet?" Catherine shook her head. Everyone was silent as Archie worked. "Ok I think I've got it."

" _Lucky for you, I'm kinder than Walter Gordon, I like to play. So let me see you run. If you don't the youngest member of your team will die just like the rest of my players. Don't worry he's playing too._ " The sinister voice cut off later than the team hoped.

"Grissom take me off the case, conflict of interest." Greg said turning to the father figure of the group.

"Greg we all are in conflict of interest." Grissom said trying to reason with the boy.

"No Gris I-I can't please." Greg said.

"G you can't give up." Sam said

"I'm not! I'm not giving up. But if it's anything like what we went through with Nick I can't go through seeing a close friend like that again." Greg said nearly in tears again.

"But Cas needs you. He's counting on you to find him." Sara said softly.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Cas woke up and looked around, he saw the car had stopped and a figure coming towards the back of the car. Cas was pulled forward by his shirt.

"Do as I say, don't scream or shout or try to run." A faceless voice said, Cas nodded scared. "Go into that store and buy some food and a drink, /then come straight back/." Cas nodded and the faceless man untied Cas' bounds then pushed him towards the door and shoved a $10 bill into his hand. Cas shuffled awkwardly into the store and grabbed what he was told to do, he slowly made his way to the check out.

"Is that all?" the girl asked, Cas nodded and glanced at the car.

"When I leave wait 5 minutes then call Vegas PD, ask for Jim Brass and tell them Cas was here." Cas said to the girl forcing a smile, she opened her mouth but he shook his head. "Don't ask questions." She smiled too and nodded, she passed Cas his things and he walked out. As soon as he was back in the car he was bound and a cloth shoved over his nose and mouth, seconds later he was out.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jim burst through the door of the layout room were both teams were reviewing the evidence from the previous crimes.

"I've got news on Cas!" Jim said almost excitedly, the teams turned to him expectantly. Then Warrick walked in with a trailing a tired Lindsey.

"What's happening?! I only got told it's an emergency!" Warrick said urgently.

"It's Cas. He's been taken." Grissom said solemnly. Warrick looked at the team shocked then to Greg and Dean. "Who are they?" Warrick asked pointing at Mac, Danny and Flack.

"Mac Taylor, Danny Messer and Don Flack. Down from New York." Sara said.

"The news?" Dean asked pressingly.

"Cas was at a store in New York, 10 minutes ago." Jim said. Greg and Dean perked up slightly. "The woman who served Cas told me that he said to call PD five minutes after he left and ask for me and tell me he called. She's send surveillance of the store to Archie, he's running it now." Jim said.

"I'll call Stella get her to process the store." Mac said. Grissom nodded his thanks and the  teams headed to the A/V lab. Archie looked sad now too. One of his best friends was missing. The teams gathered around the monitors, the Las Vegas team clung onto each other for support, Nick held Greg's hand tightly, Sam put his arms around Dean, Sara held Catherine and Warrick's hands and Grissom put a reassuring hand on Archie's shoulder. Danny and Mac looked at the screens, sympathetic of the Vegas group. Archie took a deep breath and played the tape.

"That's the car he gets out of." Archie said pointing at the car. They watch as a man gets out of the drivers seat and goes to the trunk of the SUV, he leans in and grabs what the team assumes is Cas. After a short exchange, Cas got out of the car and is shoved to the store.

"Next Cas goes in and get some chips and a bottle of coke." Archie explains. Catherine leans forward towards the screen.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Go back!" Catherine said. "There!" Archie stopped the tape and pointed at Cas. They watched as he blatantly looked at the camera and smiled, he put his thumb up the made a cross with his index fingers. Greg smiled and laughed sadly.

"What is it?" Sara asked.

"He's saying 'I love you' that's how he says it when you're out of earshot." Greg said squeezing Nick's hand tightly. Dean smiled sadly and mouthed 'I love you too'.

"What's he doing there?" Warrick asked as Cas started to talk to the girl.

"Brass said that's when he's telling her to call us." Archie said. Warrick nodded and they continued to watch.

"Arch? Do we ever get a clear shot of his face?" Grissom asked.

"No he seems to be trained in the art of hiding his face." Archie replied.

"Err guys this just came for you." Hodges said placing a package in front of Archie. "Going by the note on it, I'd put it on the small screen" Archie nodded and did so. He opened the file and everyone in the room gasped at the photos there.

"No." Dean whispered as tears fell down his face. There were pictures of Cas with tears falling down his face and pain written there, pictures of a downward view of a dick in Cas' ass and Cas screaming in pain, trying to push his attacker. Dean stormed out of the A/V lab to the break room. He sat in a chair and sobbed.

"Uncle Dean?" a little voice asked

"Yeah Lindsey?" Dean replied.

"Uncle Cas is going to be alright, you and Uncle Greg are looking for him." Lindsey said as reassuringly as she could. Dean smiled painfully.

"I know, Linds. But the bad person is being mean to Uncle Cas and hurting him." Dean said softly. Lindsey didn't say anything only hugged Dean tightly.

"Uncle Cas has the best family ever looking for him and he knows that." Lindsey said " You found Uncle Nick, you'll find Uncle Cas." Lindsey said then she skipped back to her drawing, she picked it up and gave it to Dean without a word.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean looked at it and smiled, it was a picture of the team, Dean and Cas were holding hands, so were Nick and Greg as were Lindsey and Catherine. Every person in the picture was as correctly named with auntie, uncle or grandpa, or in Catherine's case, mom. Dean stood and looked at Lindsey, who was back to drawing, then walked out of the room to find the team. He found the team in the layout room. They were looking at the evidence again.

"When I got beaten up I did as much as I could so you could find who did it." Greg said a few minutes after Dean had gotten his gloves on.

"What did Cas have in his hands when he was taken?" Sam asked.

"The cop said that he turned away after Cas put the evidence in the Denali." Grissom answered.

"So the keys..." Nick suggested.

"There's some skin on the Denali key." Sara said after examining the keys.

"He scratched his attacker." Catherine said.

"Good job baby." Dean murmured

"I'll just send it to myself." Greg said taking the keys and then he headed to his lab.

"What have you got there Dean?" Sara asked

"Lindsey drew it." Dean said. Everyone looked at it and smiled. Nick excused himself and headed to the lab with Greg.

"Hey G." Nick said affectionately.

"Hi Nicky." Greg said smiling lovingly at his secret boyfriend. Greg started to run the DNA through CODIS then he turned to Nick while the machine worked.

"How are you holding up babe?" Nick asked leaning against Cas' work station.

"I'm good, I'm doing better." Greg smiled.

"Good. I think Dean's doing better." Nick said.

"What about you, Nicky?" Greg asked carefully.

"I'm ok, G." Nick smiled.

"I feel better with you." Greg whispered. He stood up and walked into Nick's open arms, he wrapped his around Nick's neck as Nick arms encircles his waist.

"It's alright, sweetheart." Nick whispered lovingly. Greg sniffled and nodded into Nick's neck. Nick turned his head and tucked his chin to his collarbone to kiss Greg discreetly with no one suspecting anything but two friends hugging.

"Grandpa Grissom's coming." Lindsey said and the two broke apart quickly. "Thought I'd warn you." She said the skipped off. Seconds later Grissom walked into the lab.

"You got the DNA from the keys?" Grissom asked.

"I'm just waiting for the results." Greg said stepping away from Nick to the printer.

"G, Nicky you can have a relationship. As it could be unfair to grant Dean and Cas that luxury and not you. However don't let it cloud your judgement or bring your relationship problems into work." Grissom said. "I'll keep it a secret for now." Nick and Greg nodded.. "I'm going to allow you two, and Dean and Cas, to show affection at work, mainly because I see this team as my family, you boys as my sons, the girls as my daughters, Lindsey as my grandchild. I want to see all of you happy, even in this situation, you need at least a bit of happiness. Good luck." Grissom said pulling the boys into a hug. When the printer beeped they pulled apart and Greg turned to the printer and pulled out the paper not yet looking at the name on it.

"Thanks Gris." Nick said and Grissom nodded to Greg.

"The DNA on the keys belongs to a Mr Harold Wyatt Peterson. He's got a short rap sheet, domestic abuse and a B & E, he got out a year ago." Greg read off the sheet then passed it to Grissom. He nodded and gestured for them to follow him back to the team.

"DNA came back, Harold Wyatt Peterson." Grissom said putting the results on the layout table. Dean's jaw clenched along with his fists.

"Guys we have been over this evidence a million times and we haven't got any further than a name." Sara said.

"We've got licence plates." Sam said.

"I'll tell Archie to run them." Nick said.

"Tell Archie to bring it back to the house." Catherine said, Nick nodded and walked to the A/V lab. The team started to move out when Danny spoke.

"What so you're just giving up and going home?!" He asked.

"Actually we're going to work at home." Dean said angered.

"But why, the evidence is here." Danny said.

"We'll take the file out." Dean hissed through his gritted teeth.

"But by going him you aren't going to get any closer." Danny said.

"Listen here New York boy, we are doing everything we can to find Cas. He is part of our family, he's my boyfriend. And if all you're going to do is criticise our techniques on find on of our own... Then just leave." Dean nearly yelled. Nick put a hand on Dean's shoulder trying to calm him down. The Vegas team collected up the scene photos, the results of the tests run and the autopsy reports for all the victims then they walked out to the Denali's.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next time Cas woke up it was dark and hot, he sat up fast but hit his head. He laid back down rubbing his head, he reached his hands out to feel the side of wherever he was and felt he had only about 2 or 3 inches either side of his body the he reached up and felt there estimating a height of about a foot and a bit. Cas started to breathe heavily.

"Ok ok I'm buried alive, ok. What did Nicky have with him? Glow sticks..." Cas mumbled to himself then he reached down his side and felt around, his fingers wrapped around a glow  stick, he snapped it and sighed as it started to light up the area. He looked around and breathed heavily seeing that he was in a plexi-glass coffin, just like Nick.

"Ok so, just like Nicky. Just like Nicky." He reached down again and felt around, his fingers grasped a gun, he immediately let got of the gun and looked around for the cassette that he was sure would be there. He picked it up and played it.

"/Hello CSI Novak. As you have noticed you're in the same predicament as CSI Stokes once was, but with a few differences, if you reach down to your right you'll find a box in that is a syringe with morphine in-use it wisely young boy- obviously you have a gun loaded, and a source of light. I want to thank you for playing my little game, I hope you have fun participating./" The same sinister voice said, Cas shivered and put the tape down. Cas took a deep breathe and closed his eyes before a sob ripped through his chest.

"Just...like...N-Nicky. Dean, Greg, Grissom, Nicky, Sara, Sam, Warrick, Cath please-please save me."


	8. Chapter 8

They all stood around the layout table in their house re-reviewing the evidence, quietly. Archie walked through the door.

"Guys," He said waiting until all eyes were on his before continuing, "They plate you got me to run belonged to a car that had been stolen just before the first body dropped and no prints were in it but the registered owners, Hodges ran it for you." He handed Grissom the results. "But Doc Robbins ran a tox screen when Cas got kidnapped so he didn't miss anything and got this," Archie said handing Nick the tox report.

"They all had high doses of morphine in their system, except Bradly." Nick said looking up.

"I hate to say this but we honestly can't do anything until we get the next tape." Grissom said, everyone sighed and put down the files, results and reports down on the layout table and moved to walk out of the room, they walked down the small hallway and turned right into the main hallway, Sam continued down the hall and turned left, he walked into the kitchen and walked around the island to look in the fridge. He sighed and walked out and across the hall to the living room where everyone had swarmed to.

"So Cas was taken to New York and buried, and we have no idea where." Warrick said.

"Maybe it was a distraction." A small voice said. They turned to Lindsey.

"What?" Greg asked.

"Maybe the bad man didn't take Uncle Cas to New York to bury him only to distract you long enough to bury him somewhere else, maybe even in the desert here." Lindsey said shrugging. The team looked at each other surprised.

"There's nothing in the fridge guys." Sam said.

"We can just go out." Catherine said, Dean stood and turned to the others.

"Who's coming?" He asked picking Lindsey up. Everyone said 'yeah' except Greg.

"No I'm err I'm going to stay here get some sleep." He said standing and heading to the stairs.

"I'll stay with him." Nick said following him. The rest of the team nodded and walked out of the front door.

"Babe, you alright?" Nick asked grabbing Greg's wrist. Greg carried on walking up the stairs when he reached the 2nd floor he made an immediate left into Nick's room. He pushed the door to and turned to hug Nick.

"I miss Cas." Greg whispered, they were so consumed by each other that they didn't hear the quiet thump coming from the living room.

"So do I G." Nick said and he gently pushed up the DNA tech's chin. Nick leant forward and kissed Greg lovingly, passionately. Greg pulled away and looked into Nick's eyes.

"Nick...?" Greg asked quietly, both missing the quiet thumping downstairs.

"Yeah babe?" Nick asked.

"Nicky make love to me." Greg whispered a light blush gracing his cheeks. Nick moaned quietly and pushed Greg onto his queen sized bed, gently stripping him before getting himself undressed. He laid Greg down and crawled over him covering the young DNA tech's lithe, runners body with his more masculine one he kissed Greg again, this time more heatedly, gently sliding his tongue into the hot wetness of Greg's mouth. The younger man moaned and bucked his hips up to meet Nick's. It wasn't long before Nick felt Greg get hard against his own growing erection. Nick reached down and gave both of their dicks a quick stroke to full hardness before reaching into his night stand and pulling out of a bottle of lube. Greg slowly put his legs around Nick's waist and the latter slicked up his fingers then gently, cautiously pressed one finger to Greg's tight entrance. Greg winced then moaned, he tangled his hands in Nick's hair as Nick started to thrust his finger in and out. Nick leant down and sucked at Greg's neck not thinking about not leaving a mark, Greg hummed quietly and clenched his hands in Nick's hair. Nick pushed in another finger and moved his mouth to Greg's kissing him slowly, sensually. Nick leant on his forearm and stroked Greg's jaw line gently as he thrust and scissored his fingers, stretching the man. Greg sighed happily, again neither noticed the creaking of floorboards outside the room.

"I'm clean." Greg whispered looking into Nick's eyes.

"Me too." Nick replied, he pulled back to slick up his dick then he slowly slid into Greg's tight hole. "Oh babe you're tight." Nick grunted, Greg winced as Nick slid home, fully sheathed inside him. Nick waited for Greg to adjust before thrusting shallowly into him.

"Mmm come on Nicky." Greg murmured pulling Nick's head down by his neck to press a sloppy kiss to Nick's lips. Nick thrust in faster and Greg's legs clenched around his waist.

"Harder, Nicky. Faster." Greg moaned and wrapped his arms around Nick's neck tightly, his upper back not even touching the bed anymore only the small of his back and the top of his ass. Nick braced himself on the head-board of the bed and thrust in hard and fast, Greg's loud moan's and Nick's grunts combined masked the sound of the bedroom door opening and quietly banging against the dresser behind it. As the bed started to hit against the wall with the force of his thrusts Nick moved his hands to either side of Greg's head, messing with the man's blonde tips then weaving his hands into the brown roots. Greg slowly released Nick's neck and scratched down the CSI's back drawing blood in places. When they started to get closer to climaxing Nick's thrusting got harder and faster, the bed banging against the wall was loud enough that the quiet grunt from the doorway couldn't be heard. Greg came untouched, his nails digging deep into Nick's back, the feeling of Greg clenched around his dick caused Nick to cum deep inside of Greg's ass. He pulled out and Greg hissed at the empty feeling and laid there boneless, blissful. Nick pulled a tissue from the night stand and wiped them down. He pulled on some sweats and did the same for Greg, he laid down and pulled Greg to his chest, stroking Greg's side lightly.

"That...Was...Amazing." Greg said breathing heavily. Nick smiled and hummed in agreement. They laid there in the after glow, eyes closed, smiling. Greg opened his eyes to see what was shining at them. "N-Nicky." Greg stuttered sitting up and shaking Nick.

"Babe? What is it?" Nick asked concerned.

"I err I shut the door." Greg said pointing at the wide open door with the hallway light streaming through it. Nick sat up straight and got out of the bed to check the door.

"G I don't want to alarm you but there's a semen stain on the door." Nick said slowly.

"What?!" Greg asked scared.

"Come on we'll check the house." Nick said pulling his gun out of his bed side drawer. Greg stood and plastered himself to his boyfriend's back. They checked all four floors plus Lindsey's playroom in the attic.

"It's clear Greg, we're safe now." Nick said pulling Greg into a tight hug. "We'll get a swab of the semen and run it. See if there's any prints?" Greg nodded and they processed the door. Greg wrote a quick note when they finished then they headed out of the door and sped to the lab. Greg ran the semen through CODIS while Nick ran the prints through AFIS excluding the teams prints. Nick got the results first and was shocked and scared, he walked down to Greg's lab and guessed that he had gotten the same results.

"He was in our house." Greg whispered scared. Nick sighed and looked around the glass lab, thinking up a story to tell the team. "What are you thinking?" Greg asked quietly, tightly clasping the results sheet.

"I'm trying to create a story to tell the team." Nick said glancing down at his own result sheet.

"Tell us what?" Nick and Greg looked towards the door and saw the team standing with take out containers.

"Nothing." Nick said quickly, Warrick scowled at Nick not believing him at all.

"What are those results?" Sam asked taking the sheet from Greg's hands. "You matched a semen sample to Harold Wyatt Peterson?" He asked confused.

"Where'd you get a semen sample from? It's not like he's walking up to meet us!" Dean exclaimed.

"Grissom can I err can I talk to you please?" Greg asked quietly, Grissom nodded and lead Greg to his office.

"Greg?" Grissom asked.

"We got the semen sample from Nick's door, he was in our house Gris. He was in our house and he m-masturbated to me and Nicky... You know... He was watching us and didn't bother hiding it. And I'm scared Grissom, he took Cas, he was in our house, he watched me and Nick." Greg panicked

"Greg, calm down, it's alright." Grissom said trying to calm him. Greg breathed in and out slowly and nodded.

"Ok ok." Greg nodded, Grissom sighed and pulled the young boy into a hug.

"It's ok, we're going to find him." Grissom said quietly.

"Grissom? It's err it's happening again." A voice said from the doorway, the two men turned to Hodges and saw the package in his hands. "I already cleared if for you." He said as he passed it to Grissom.

"Thank you David." Grissom said then he walked out of the room to the A/V lab.


	9. Chapter 9

" _Hi CSI, how're you holding up? I think CSI Winchester is certainly doing better. Not to mention CSI Stokes and CSI Sanders, you make such pretty noises Greg, hmm, I wonder what CSI Novak will sound like... I guess I'll have to find out. Now I'm sure you want to see Castiel so in my package you'll find a memory stick, plug it in and you'll be able to see him. I added a cruel twist to our little game though, and CSI Novak knows nothing about it, well he doesn't need to, the twist is going to break you're little hearts not his. I hope to hear you again soon Greg, that was the hardest I've come in a long time, until I try with CSI Novak you're on my number one for prettiest sounds. Mmm mmm mmm._ "


	10. Chapter 10

Greg looked at the cassette player in horror.

"No!" Dean roared, Warrick turned to Dean and pulled him into a hug to calm him down. "If he even touches Cas I'm gonna fucking kill him." Dean growled.

"Archie put in the memory stick in." Sara said her voice breaking slightly. Archie nodded and put in the memory stick.

"I'm not sure I want to see this." Hodges said.

"Hodges you don't need to watch it." Catherine said softly, Hodges shook his head.

"No no, he was my friend too." Hodges said determined. Archie nodded.

"I've got it. If everyone's ready?" Archie asked uncertain. Everyone nodded, Greg took Nicks hand, Warrick stayed with his arms around Dean, Sam took Sara's hand, Catherine took Hodges' hand, Grissom put his hands reassuringly on Archie's shoulder. Archie clicked the link and everyone looked at the screen. Immediately a green hazy light showed, illuminating a terrified CSI/DNA tech's face then came the sound...

"NO! Dean! Greg please! Grissom please help me please! Dean! Nicky, Sammy, Sara, Cath, 'Rick please come and find me please! Oh God if it's just like Nicky then there are bombs beneath me! GRISSOM PLEASE HELP ME, DEAN, GREG PLEASE! Ga-bri-el!" Cas sobbed.

"I'm going to call Gabriel." Greg said quietly. Everyone nodded and watched the screen in horror. Seeing Cas on the screen panicking and calling out for him made it seem a lot more real for Dean and he broke, tears filled his eyes and he turned to Sam.

"Sammy." Dean cried, Sam's heart clenched as his older brother clung onto him and sobbed.

"We could see Nicky and this is exactly like Nicky bar the morphine, then the guy who took me has a webcam hooked up to this place, Grissom can lip read. But there's no guarantee that Grissom's around. It's worth a shot." Cas started still crying, the team turned to look at the screen again. "Grissom if you're around tell the team this please, preferably individually. Tell Catherine and Sara I love them and they were like the best big sisters I could ever have asked for," Catherine and Sara sobbed quietly, both smiling sadly. "Tell Sammy and Nick that they were amazing friends and I love them too." Cas started to choke up along with Nick and Sam. "Tell Warrick that he was a great big brother to me when I was away from Gabriel and needed that sort of support and protection. Grissom you were a great father to me, I wish you were my biological father." Warrick and Grissom also began to tear up, rare for two of the strongest men-emotionally-in the team, Greg walked in as his name was mentioned. "Tell Greg that he was the best friend I could have asked for in college and university and thank him so much and tell him I love him so much." Cas said sobbing again while Greg looked at the screen shocked before turning to Nick and crying into his shoulder "And t-tell D-d-dean that e-even tho-ugh we w-were only to-together for a-a f-few days t-that I love him. So. Much. And t-that I w-wish I-I-I ha-d told h-him sooner." Cas stuttered crying too hard. "Don't forget to tell Gabriel I love him and her was the best big brother I could ever have asked for. And tell Archie and Hodges and everyone else that I love them." Cas said barely getting the words out anymore. Dean looked at the screen as his eyes hardened.

"We need to find Cas. Now!" Dean growled, the team murmured agreements. Ecklie walked into the A/V lab and got the attention of the team.

"Everybody to the break room." Ecklie said briefly then he turned and strode down to the break room. Once everyone had gathered in the break room, Ecklie started to talk;

"Guys I know Cas is family and I know you want to find him but this is still a case and if you don't stop bringing your emotions into work I will be forced to pull you all off the case." Ecklie said. "And I mean all of you, including Greg, Archie, Hodges and you, Grissom. And Greg if you don't listen to my orders you won't only be pulled of the case but will also be restricted to lab work for 6 months." Ecklie said his voice full of authority. Greg's mouth dropped.

"Ecklie you can't do that!" Greg exclaimed.

"I can and I will." Ecklie said right back.

"But you know how much Cas means to me!" Greg said desperately.

"Yes I do. I know how much he means to all of you and that is why I need you all to withhold your feelings while working this case." Ecklie said looking around.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it's taken me so long to update, I will try to right my wrongs.

_"Oh dear me CSI, I thought you were better than this at your jobs. Clearly CSI Novak doesn't mean too much to you, luckily for you he make such beautiful sounds, I, sadly, have to pick them out of screams and sobs but I will take it... and him, whenever I want. It didn't take you long to find CSI Stokes, let's hope you can find our precious Castiel soon... I don't think he's going to last much longer."_

* * *

It had been four days since Cas had been taken, the New York team had returned to the city that never sleeps and the team were still waiting on Gabriel's arrival. Sam was in the A/V lab watching the screen, listening to Cas sing  _I'm Yours_ to himself. 

"I used to sing that to him to calm him down when he was little." A voice said from behind him. Sam turned around to see a short man stood in the doorway looking at the screen sadly.

"Gabriel?" Sam asked, it had been a while since anyone had seen the oldest Novak. 

"I'm sorry it took me so long to get here." Gabriel said, Sam shook his head dismissively and turned back to the screen. "How's he been doing? You know despite the obvious." 

"Surprisingly calm, he has a lot of faith in us." As Sam finished Catherine rushed into the room.

"We've got something." She exclaimed excitedly. Gabriel watched them rush down the corridor then looked back to his brother.

"I'm here, little brother." 

Down the hall in the evidence room, everyone was crowded around the lit up table. 

"What is it?" Sam asked as he pulled on some gloves. A report was dropped in front of him by a smiling Warrick.

"All of the victims have had traces of dirt on them, we traced the dirt back to an area on the outskirts of Vegas." Sara explained. There was an excited buzz underlining the professional air the group had established after their talk with Ecklie. 

"We also ran another background check for Mr Harold Wyatt Peterson and found he owns the crime scenes and a large farm. Guess where the farm is..." Nick continued.

"On the outskirts of Vegas." Sam finished with a smile. They were going to find him, they were going to get Cas back. "Has Archie traced the signal from the webcam?" Sam asked. The rest of the group looked at him confused.

"We can do that?" Dean asked. Sam's eyes widened and he rushed out of the room to the A/V lab where Gabriel was still stood watching his brother.

"Sam? Is everything ok?" He asked when the man bounded into the room. Sam nodded quickly but didn't answer. He sat in the chair and clicked frantically. Before long the others filed into the room and stood around Sam. "Guys?" Everyone greeted him then Catherine filled him in. 

"Where's Greg?" Sam asked absently as he worked on the computer. Dean stood behind his brother silently and watched him work curiously as did Warrick while Sara and Catherine spoke to Gabriel, Grissom had gone to the station to get Brass but Nick was stood alone, the young man who usually was pressed against the man was nowhere to be seen. 

"Working another case, he needed to clear his head." Warrick answered. 

"Does he know?" Sam asked still not taking his eyes from the screen. The images on the screen flicked and changed so fast that the older Winchester had no idea how his younger brother knew what to look for but he recognised the map of Vegas zooming in and out constantly. 

"No, he only wanted good news." Dean answered, his attention on the screen. 

"I'd say this is pretty good news." Sam said with a grin. 

"You've got it?" Nick asked happily.

"Nearly. Go get everyone, we're gonna move out as soon as it locates the signal. We're gonna need the whole team and a lot of cops." Sam answered, immediately everyone rushed out of the room to get their kits and vests. "Come on, come on, come oooonnn." Sam muttered as the searches narrowed. Gabriel watched the screen in anticipation as Sam finally got a hit. "Yes!" Sam wrote down the address and headed out of the room. "Come on Gabe, he's gonna want to see you when we get him out." He said nodding to the tearful man on screen. 

* * *

Cas had fallen silent 2 days ago, he knew that screaming would use up oxygen. He sang yes, but that was so he didn't go insane. His limbs ached, the man who had taken him enjoyed using knives and other sharp implements when he let the man out of the box, which was too often. He had been offered food but he didn't want to risk his life for it, he knew how long he could last without food but in the box he had no way of knowing how much time had passed. He knew he had cuts and bruises all over his body, rips where there shouldn't be rips, the only place the bastard had left unscathed was his face. The bottom of the box was covered in his blood, he'd seen in when he'd been thrown back in after his capture had finished 'playing'. He spent his time thinking about his family, hoping that they were close to finding him. He knew they'd find him.

He just hoped he was still alive when they did.

* * *

"Ok, look for anything unusual. Fresh dirt, foreign objects coming out the ground, anything. And hurry up." Brass shouted. Helicopters lit up the farm, everyone was moving, torches lighting dark corners, red and blue lights ready for if they found the missing CSI, organised chaos. 

"Sammy, you got the signal?" Dean shouted over the noise. The younger Winchester nodded and lead the way for the CSI's. Everyone was in a professional frame of mind, there was no room to mess up. 

"Come on! We're running out of time, he's been gone for too long. If he's here we need to get him now!" Brass shouted again, his tone was now nearing desperation.

"Sam, where are we heading?" Grissom asked, he was looking around Sam's arm at the device in his hands. Sam pointed to his right.

"It's saying that the transmitter is on the edge of the farm." Sam answered. They nodded and headed that way. Torch beams crossed and stretched across the field until all beams honed in on some recently disturbed earth. Nick, Warrick, Catherine, Grissom, Dean, Greg, Gabriel and Sam started to dig the soil with their hands, hoping that they didn't have to dig too deep.

"Over here! We've found something." Sara screamed to the officers. Within minutes 5 officers were helping the team dig.

* * *

When he heard the distant shouts and scratching he tried to curl in on himself, he didn't want to hurt anymore. He shut his eyes and waited the inevitable. The scratches and shouting slowly got more distinct. So did other sounds; the loud whipping of helicopter blades, the familiar high pitched shrill of the emergency services, excited but urgent shouts of people. Tear filled his eyes and quiet sobs escaped his lips at the idea of finally being found. Suddenly he was blinded by bright lights as soil was pulled away from the plexi-glass.

"Cas? Cas, I need you to listen to me." The voice was distorted by the thick glass between them and the face was just a silhouette by the bright lights and the tears welling in his eyes but he knew who it was...

He was saved.

 

 

 


End file.
